Crush, crush
by Ashabi
Summary: [•ItaSaku•] —Itachi, si quieres jugar vamos vamos, ¡juguemos! Porque prefiero fingir toda la vida que olvidarme de ti por un sólo segundo.


**Disclaimer applied.**

Ship protagonista: ¡ItachixSakura!

Este es un fanfic basado en la canción "CrushCrushCrush" de Paramore. Así que recomiendo que lean mientras escuchan la rola.

* * *

•

Crush, crush

•

* * *

Itachi Uchiha, tengo mucho que decirte, sí… tengo mucho por decir.

Tu grupo de amigos que se hacen llamar "Akatsuki" se encuentran repartidos en la sala de tu hogar y es inevitable no sentirme intimidada ante ellos cuando de reojo me miran como si fuera un simple insecto.

Como una niña mimada.

Pero a diferencia de ellos, he notado que tus ojos siempre están pegados a mí, y déjame decirte algo: eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué el gran primogénito de la familia Uchiha se fijaría en una mocosa que supuestamente en su vida conocería algo de _rock and roll_ y luce tan menuda como una _Barbie_? Uno y uno dan dos y tú y yo nos tomamos de las manos completamente solos y una coqueta luna nos mira con sus hijas estrellas.

Oh no, sólo estaba contando, eso jamás sucedió.

El rock es el fondo de esta reunión y el descontrol está a cargo de tus amigos más desmadrosos: Hidan, Obito y Kisame. Yo me siento pequeña entre Sasuke y Naruto, y me cuestiono el por qué carajos me observas y en cuanto correspondo la mirada, me sonríes y rehuyes todo contacto, dejándome con las mejillas arreboladas.

Ellos lo escribieron sobre tu boca, tachando la verdad con sus mentiras, los escuché alguna vez, a tus pequeños espías:

— _Ella es muy pequeña para ti hombre._

— _¿No te parece muy apretada? Piénsalo mejor._

— _¿Has visto cómo sus ojos brillan al ver a tu hermano?_

Las miradas de superioridad sobre mí están irritándome Itachi Uchiha, nada se compararía con una noche tranquila absolutamente solos.

Estoy soñando otra vez.

¡Pero cómo no hacerlo cuando tus ojos negros como el carbón se fijan en mí y me recorren causando brasas en mi piel! Tu sonrisa arrogante marca Uchiha es la cereza del pastel y yo no aguanto más, si tú quieres tomarlo como un juego vamos vamos, ¡juguemos! Me levanto del sofá sin duda alguna y me dirijo a la salida de tu casa, si de verdad estamos jugando parejo, me seguirás. Mis jeans viejos a la cadera y aquella ombliguera los tengo puestos por ti, quiero y anhelo que así como me estabas mirando, no mires a nadie más.

La brisa fría de la noche me causa escalofríos en cuanto salgo y decido ignorar los cortantes comentarios de tu compañía.

— _Qué apretada, se salió como si nada._

— _Es sólo una muchachita, no esperes más de ella._

Espero unos cuantos segundos que me parecen eternos y no sales, ¡el como Naruto me defiende allá dentro es lo único que me entretiene! Itachi en serio, si yo no conecto con ellos, ¿por qué me invitas cada vez que puedes a tus reuniones? ¿Por qué quieres jugar conmigo de esa manera tan dispareja? A mí me encanta el _Rock and roll_ y mi _playlist_ está lleno de canciones de tan vivo género. Puedo ser igual de dulce que atrevida y esos lados no los puedes apreciar por como esos pequeños espías tachan la verdad con sus mentiras.

Amarte tanto duele y aun así, prefiero fingir toda la vida a olvidarte por un solo segundo.

El _Rock and roll_ no deja de sonar dentro de tu casa y estoy convencida de que te has acobardado hasta que tus manos cálidas se posan en la piel desnuda de mí cintura. Tu aliento me estremece mientras tus labios atrapan a mi lóbulo derecho, anhelante de ti.

—Itachi…

Me giro sobre mis pasos y te sonrío de tal manera que me encanta como tu rostro compone una mueca confundida. _Rock and roll_ cariño, ¿acaso no sabes que tú y yo estamos solos ahora?

—¿Por qué pareces indignada cuando estamos con ellos? —sueltas. Mi corazón late acelerado por tu culpa, ¡cabrón!, y todavía cuestionas eso.

Me indigna querer estar contigo y que ellos estén a tu lado a todo momento, haciéndome ver ante ti como una niña caprichosa de cabellos rosados. Y no, no me quejaré ahora, seamos algo más. Necesito algo para cantar, dame algo para cantar, regálame la adrenalina que inspira una guitarra. Mis manos rodean a tu níveo cuello y te sostengo la mirada, deslizando mis labios contra los tuyos.

Adelante, estábamos jugando, ¡juguemos!

 _Crush, crush, crush, one-two-three-four_

Las mariposas en celo vuelan en miles de direcciones dentro de mi estómago en cuanto tu cálida lengua invade mi boca. Itachi Uchiha, no sé qué has hecho, pero me he enamorado profundamente de ti. ¿Pero tú de mí estarás igual? Eres sumamente correcto así como descontrolado cuando debes serlo. No te resistas a mí, esos seis años que me llevas no son pecado.

—Yo te quiero sólo para mí. —digo contra tus labios, sin soltarte ni un poco.

La música sigue resonando y mis caderas se mecen con las tuyas, estoy dando mucho por quizás poco… Pero es que tus ojos siempre están pegados a mí y una noche tranquila solos es incomparable.

—Eres más traviesa de lo que imaginaba, Sakura.

 _Akatsuki_ puede opinar lo que desee de mí y seguir tachando la verdad con sus mentiras, pero mientras me sigas dando algo para cantar… mis labios siempre serán para ti.

Sólo espero no estar soñando otra vez.

* * *

 **N/A:** Como saben, yo dejo finales abiertos la mayoría de veces, y este fanfic no es la excepción. Sé que está algo corto pero es para lo que dio esa canción. Yo ya tenía ganas de hacer un fanfic con esta canción y agregar frases de otra de la misma banda (Decode) desde hace mucho rato, de hecho apenas retomé la idea pero con otra ship (pensaba en un SasuSaku primero) y cuando busqué el documento en donde tenía la letra traducida de la canción, me encontré con la sorpresa de que desde finales de Noviembre del año pasado, ¡no había editado tal archivo! Vayas ideas rezagadas.

Mi otra inspiración fue un arranque de recuerdos, pues digamos que yo siempre soy vista como la fresa y mamona del grupo a pesar de ser en el fondo igual de desmadrosa que los demás, entonces lo retraté con Sakura, el cómo la gente dificulta su acercamiento con Itachi.

Gracias Higurashi por el apoyo en mis acercamientos a esta ship crack y espero que te haya encantado *-* Saludos a quienes leen esto, ¡besos! *c va a hacer bolita al esperar sus resultados de su examen de admisión*


End file.
